Unofficial Index of Officially Published Eberron Content
Note: Reference source and page # using the product key. ---- = Setting Elements = People See also: NPCs Note: People of noble or dragonmarked families are recorded under the first letter of their family name, not that of the title-marker. Thus, Aurala ir'Wynarn will be found under W, and Merrix d'Cannith under C. * Beauty: FN111 * Bulwark: RE19 * Briar (Dreadhold prisoner): DragMag344.72 * D'Cannith, Aaren: RE17 * ir'Damilek, Gennara: FN153 * Daran, Jaela: FN137 ** Stats: FN138 * Dariznu, Solgar (archbishop of Thaliost): FN150 * Deel, Kenra (Art Master): FN132 * Deep Fourteen (Dreadhold prisoner): DragMag344.74 * Durastoran Wyrmbreaker (prakhutu): DragMag337.59 * ir’Edar, count Jaskar: DragMagDR332.42 * Ghelios, Traelyn (Keeper of the Flame): FN132,139 * Eldrantulku (rajah): DragMag337.63,69,70 * Hektula (prakhutu): DragMagDR337.60 * d'Jorasco, Sanjaen: FN116 * Kaminarr, Madox: FN121 * Karrn the Conqueror: FN95 * Kashtarak (rajah): DragMag337.63 * Katashka (rajah): DragMag337.70 * Korliak of the Gray Flame (pit fiend): DragMag337.64 * Kraksha of Khorvaire(rakshasa): DragMag351.26 * Kree, Jesp (Art Master): FN132 * Krozen (High Cardinal): FN142 ** Stats: FN142 * ir'Kurtvach, Caldrus: FN108 * Lantol, Saeria (Dreadhold prisoner): DragMag344.71 * ir'Loran, Charl: FN120 * Lord of Blades, The: DungeonMag111 * Malevanor: FN105,115 * Midwife, The: FN111,113 * Miron, Melysse (Dreadhold prisoner): DragMag344.78 * Miron, Tira: FN127 * Mordakesh (prakuthu): DragMag337.59,66. * ir'Omik, Count Vedim: FN102 * Orison: FN148 * Otherro, Malik (Knight of Thrane): FN141 * Ral Tulkesh: DragMag337.65,70 * Roerith, Prelate Alinda: FN112 * ir'Savathar, Dessarin: FN121 * Skaravojen (Keeper's Pet): FN139 * Shadar, Nystrum (minister): FN144,145 * Silvervein, Dzarro (Queen's Bodyguard): FN140 * Sul Katesh (rajah): DragMag337.60,68 * Syketel (High Cardinal): FN139 * Thelestes: DragMag337.69 * ir'Talar, Kievan (Silver Pyromancer): FN154 * ir'Tanar, Renn: FN120 * ir'Tennet, Hyran: FN110 * Thauram, Yorin: FN113 * Tower: FN148 * Tul Oreshka (rajah): DragMag337.64,70 * Velencor, Lycia (director of artifact research): FN145 * ir'Vemel, Prothan: FN120 * Verdgrin, Kolas (Dreadhold prisoner): DragMag344.79 * ir'Wynarn, Broya (Princess of Breland): FN133 * ir'Wynarn, Daslin (Blood Regent): FN127 * ir'Wynarn, Diani (Blood Regent): FN140 * ir'Wynarn, Gaius: FN111 * ir'Wynarn, Haydith: FN111 * ir'Wynarn, Joliana (Queen): FN127 * ir'Wynarn, Kaius I: FN95 * ir'Wynarn, Kaius III: FN95,99,101,104,105 ** Stats: FN104 * ir'Wynarn, Regent Moranna: FN105 ** Stats: FN105 * ir'Wynarn, Thalin (King): FN127 * ir'Wynarn, Thalren IV (King): FN149 * Yisek (cardinal): FN131 * Zev Jhaxos: DragMag355.74 ---- * Titles ** Archbishop (Silver Flame): FN134 ** Art Master: FN132 ** Blood Regent: FN128 ** Bishop (Silver Flame): FN134 ** Captain of Bones: FN116 ** Corpse Collector: see ir'Omik, Count Vedim ** Keeper of the Flame: FN128 ** High Cardinal: FN134 ** Jhorkaanta: DragMag332.40 ** Prakuthu: DragMag337.58 ** Warlords (Karrnathi): FN109 Places * Aerenal: PE18,22,42,50,72,76,77,79,98,101,140 * Angwar Keep: FN148 * Argonnessen: PE42,30,79,154 * Arolangard: FN149 * Arythawn Keep: FN148 * Aruldusk: FN148 * Atur: FN114 * Aundair: FN103,137; PE64,16,22,23,57,81,92,93,97 * Auxylguard: FN148 * Argonnessen: ECS220 * Bitter Sea: PE132 * Blackcaps: FN65 * Breland: FN103,137; PE64,16,22,23,38,40,54,79,81,92,93,108,150 * Cathedral of the Silver Flame: FN147 * City of the Dead: PE122 * Crimson Monastery: FN114 * Cyre: FN103,137 * Darguun: FN137 * Daskaran: FN149 * Demonwastes: DragMag353.77 * Dal Quor: DragMag324.45 * Darguun: DragMag356.76-80 * Dreadhold: DragMag344.71-82 * Droaam: DragMag353.74 * Eldeen Reaches: FN137 * Face of Tyra: FN149 * Fairhaven: DragMag351.23 * Fantaran Hot Springs (manifest zone): DragMag353.74 * Flamekeep: FN127,146-148 ** Map: FN149 * Fort Bones: FN115 * Fort Light: FN149 * Gathering Stone: DragMag356.76-80 * Goalgate: see: Dreadhold * Icewood: FN123 * Ivory Mountain (manifest zone): DragMag353.76 * Karrnath: FN95-123,137 ** Maps: FN97 ** Art: FN101 ** Architecture: FN101 ** Cuisine: FN101 ** Government: FN96 ** Lifestyle: FN100,101 ** Names: FN117 ** Speech: FN116 ** Relations: FN103 * Korth: FN109 ** Map: FN111 * Landrise, the: FN149 * Lhazaar Principalities: FN103,137 * Madstone: FN123 * Manifest Zones: DragMag344.74; 353.74-77 * Morningcreast: FN149 * Mror Holds: FN103,137 * Passage: DragMag332.42 * Q’Barra: DragMag353.76 * Queen’s Kiss: see World Serpent Inn * Rekkenmark: see Rekkenmark, Order of * Ruins of Pelmarane (manifest zone): DragMag353.77 * Sarlona: PE77,16,66,76,78,79,98,130,154 * Sentinel Keep: FN149 * Seren: PE44,79 * Shadukar: FN149 * Shadow Marches, The: DragMag351.78, FN137 * Sharn: PE84,87,110,122 * Sigilstar: FN150 * Silvercliff Castle: FN150 * Talenta Plains, The: FN103,115,137, * Tamor Hills: FN127,149 * Thaliost: FN132,150 * Thrane: FN103,126-157 ** Maps: FN129 ** Art: FN132 ** Architecture: FN132 ** Cusine: FN132 ** Government: FN134 ** Lifestyle: FN130-132 ** Names: FN146 ** Relations: FN137 ** Speech: FN137 * Thronehold: FN96,146 * Tower of Cardinals: FN 132 * Valenar: FN102,103,115,137 * World Serpent Inn: DragMag351.23 * Xen’drik: DragMag332.40; 345.34-43 * Zilargo: FN137 Events * creation myths 30 * Daelkyr Invasion: DragMag332.40 * Dhakaani Empire: see also Gathering Stone * Karrn Famine: FN98 * Korth, Sieges of: FN109,131 * Last War, The: FN95,96 ** For specific events, see also: Karrn Famine; Korth Sieges of; Shadukar, Siege of; Treaty of Thronehold. * Lycanthropic Purge, The: DragMag355.74 * Mourning, The: FN98 * Royal Succession: FN128 * Shadukar, siege of: FN 149 * Talons of Ice: DragMag344.71 * Treaty of Thronehold: FN134 * Undead, Karrnathi, Use of: FN100,102 * War of the Mark: Sh29 * Year of Blood and Fire: FN 127 Things * Airship: * Analects of War: FN108 * Beesh berries: FN133 * Blood Art: FN101 * Code of Galifar: FN95 * Conqueror (Game): FN102 * Creation forges: RE17 * Draconic Prophecy: * Dragonmarks: ** Aberrant dragonmarks:PE48 * Dragonshards: ** Khyber Shards: ** Eberron Shards: ** Siberys Shards: * Lightning Rail: ** Lightning Rail Fares: FN110,148 * Silverfruit: FN133 * Thrakel (spices): FN133 Organizations * Alarak, clan: DragMag351.78 * Arcane Congress, the: PE100,47,124,127 * Argentum, The: FN143-146 ** Argentum, the (affiliation): FN143 * At All Costs: FN108 * Atur Academy: PE103 * Aurum, the: PE146,55,111,149 * Blind Forum: DragMag356.78 * Broken Blade (monk order): PE108 * Bone Knights, Order: FN 120 * Boromar, clan: DragMag354.76-79 ** Boromar, clan (affiliation): DragMag354.79 * Carrion Tribes: DragMag351.78 ** Cold Wind: DragMag351.78 * Chalice of Blood: FN135 * Chamber, the: PE44,42,154 * Cannith, House: PE150,47,48,93,117; see also: Silvereye Marauder * Company of the Skull: FN1116,117 * Conqueror's Host: FN110 * Emerald Claw, Order of the: FN 98,102 * Eternal Dawn, order of the: FN149 * Dark Lanterns * Dragonmarked Houses ** See also: Twelve, the * Eldritch Crucible (warforged affiliation): DragMag352.84 * Galifar Loyalists: see Throneholders * Godforged: RE19 * Harem, Kaius': FN111 * Host of the Faithful: FN135 * Jorasco, House: FN116 * Kundarak, House: see also: Dreadhold * Lords of Dust: DragMag337.57-70 ** Claws of Khyber: DragMag337.58 ** Council of Ashtakala: DragMag337.57 * Order of the Pure: FN152,153 * Redeemed, the: FN 148 * Rekkenmark, Order of: FN106 ** Affiliation: FN106 * Royal Eyes of Aundair * Sacred Vale Drow: DragMag345.39 * Silver Torch: FN134 * Sivis, House: PE38,39,40,41,47,53,77 * Talons of Ice: DragMag344.71 * Theocracy, the: FN133 * Throneholders: FN135 * Torchbearers: see Silver Torch * Tol Gorum (Giant tribe): DragMag345.34 * Twelve, The: FN111 * ‘Uraash (Marcher tribe): DragMag351.78 * Vadalis, House: see also: Skaravojen * Way of the Shackled Beast: DragMag355.74-77 * White Lions of Korth: FN110,114 Religion * Blood of Vol: FN98,99,114; PE22,20,57,99,103,148; RE17 * Cult of the Dragon Below: PE87,57,59,85,91,101; DragMag332.39-47; RE17 * Dark Six, the: RE17 ** Fury, the (deity): PE33 ** Shadow, the: PE33,31,138 * Druid sects: PE57 ** Ashbound, the: PE57,60 ** Children of Winter: PE58,57,60 * Kurmaac (goblin druids): DragMag356.77 * The Path of Light: RE17 * Silver Flame, Church of: FN100 ** brand of the binding flame: PE36 ** Edicts: FN131 ** Inquisition: FN153; DragMag355.74 ** sects of: PE29 * Sovereign Host: FN111,112; RE16 ** Arawai: PE31,33,138 ** Aureon: PE31,33,42,101,138 ** Balinor: PE138,33 ** Boldrei: PE138 * Undying Court, The: RE17 * Whispering Flame, The: FN136 Plots * Operation Leviathan: FN101-102 = Game Elements = Races * Changelings: ECS12 * Eneko: SoS * Elves: ECS14 ** Drow: SX51 ** Umbragen: DragMag330.46 * Gnomes: ECS14 * Goblins: FN112 * Halflings: ECS16 * Half-Daelkyr: MoE * Half-Orcs: ECS16 * Half-Elves: ECS17 * Humans: ECS12 * Kalashtar: ECS16 * Khorovar: See half-elves * Shifters: DragMag355.74-77, DragMag317. 18-21 * Warforged: DragMag341.46-50, 352.82-85. RE7-24 **Psiforged: MoE Classes * Aberrant Paragon (paragon class): DragMag332.45 Substitution Levels * Monk ** Way of the Shackled Beast (Shifter): DragMag355.76 * Sorcerer ** Blood of Eberron: DragMag351.79 ** Blood of Khyber: DragMag351.79 ** Blood of Siberys: DragMag351.79 *Soulknife ** Umbragen: DragMag330.46 Feats * Aberrant Dragonmark Gift: PE49 * Aberrant Dragonmark Mystery: PE49 * Aberrant Dragonmark Vigor: PE49 * Aberrant Dragonmark: ECS47 * Aberration Banemagic: PE86 * Action Boost: ECS47 * Action Healing: FE145 * Action Surge: ECS50 * Adamantine Body: ECS50;RE118 * Aerenal Arcanist: PE20 * Aerenal Beastmaster: RE105 * Aerenal Half-Life: PE20 * Aereni Focus: PE20 * Altitude Adaptation: SoS114 * Ancestral Guidance: RE105 * Ancestral Whispers: FE145 * Ascetic Psion: SoS115 * Ashbound Mark: Dra135 * Ashbound: ECS50 * Attune Magic Weapon: ECS50 * Augment Elemental: MoE46 * Bane of Argonnessen: Dra135 * Battlebred: PE122 * Battleshifter Training: RE116 * Beast Shape: ECS50 * Beast Strike: DragMag355.76 * Beast Totem: ECS51 * Beasthide Elite: ECS51 * Bind Elemental: ECS51 * Binding Brand: PE36 * Bladebearer of the Valenar: PE141;RE107 * Blessed of Vulkoor Racial: SX134 * Boomerang Daze: RE108 * Boomerang Ricochet: RE108 * Breath Control: SoS115 * Breath of Siberys: Dra135 * Brute Fighting: RE116 * Call of the Undying: RE108 * Cannith Forgecraft: Dra135 * Ceremonial Empowerment: FE145 * Child of the Swamps: PE119 * Child of Winter: ECS51 * Chosen of the Deathless: PE122 * Cliffwalk Elite: ECS52;RE113 * Cloak of Shadows (Umbragen): DragMag330.48 * Cold Endurance: SoS115 * Cold Iron Tracery: RE119 * Comforting Madness: DragMag332.44 * Compelling Madness: DragMag332.44 * Construct Grafter Creation: FE145 * Construct Lock: RE119 * Cull Wand Essence: MoE46 * Dancing with Shadows: RE117 * Darguun Mauler: RE108 * Dark Blood (Umbragen): DragMag330.48 * Daylight Adaptation: RE108 * Deathless Fleshgrafter: MoE46 * Dinosaur Hunter: RE108 * Dinosaur Wrangler: RE108 * Disrupting Strike (Shifter): DragMag355.76 * Disturbing Spell: DragMag332.44 * Disturbing Visage: RE117 * Divine Alacrity Divine: FE145 * Divine Countermagic Divine: FE146 * Divine Warrior Divine: FE146 * Domain Spontaneity Divine: FE147 * Dorje Mastery: MoE46 * Double Steel Strike: ECS52 * Dragon Prophesier: MoE46 * Dragon Rage: ECS52 * Dragon Totem Focus: MoE46 * Dragon Totem Lorekeeper: MoE47 * Dragon Totem Scion: MoE47 * Dragon Totem: ECS52 * Dragonmark Adept: Dra138 * Dragonmark Battlestrike: Dra138 * Dragonmark Fist: Dra138 * Dragonmark Mastery: Dra138 * Dragonmark Prodigy: Dra138 * Dragonmark Rage: Dra138 * Dragonmark Smite: Dra139 * Dragonmark Spellturning: Dra139 * Dragonmark Visionary: Dra139 * Dragonmarked Sorcerer: DragMag351.77 * Dragonmarked Summoner: Dra139 * Dragon's Insight: PE48 * Dread Shadow (Umbragen): DragMag330.48 * Dream of Contact Dreamtouched: SoS115 * Dream of Insight Dreamtouched: SoS116 * Dream of Perception Dreamtouched: SoS116 * Dream of Strength Dreamtouched: SoS116 * Dream of the Moment Dreamtouched: SoS116 * Dream Scion Dreamtouched: SoS116 * Dreamsight Elite: RE113 * Drow Scorpion Warrior Tactical: SX134 * Drow Skirmisher Racial: SX134;RE109 * Du'ulora Ancestor: PE83 * Earthquake Stomp: SX134 * Ecclesiarch: ECS52 * Echoing Spell Metamagic: SX134 * Edgewalker Sentinel: SoS117 * Education: ECS52 * Eldeen Plantgrafter: MoE47 * Elder Giant Magic: SX135 * Eldritch Dragonbane: Dra139 * Eldritch Mark: Dra139 * Elemental Grafter: MoE47 * Elemental Helmsman: MoE47 * Elemental Smite: MoE47 * Etch Schema: MoE47 * Evokers Mark: Dra140 * Exceptional Artisan: ECS52 * Extend Rage: ECS52 * Extra Music: ECS52 * Extra Rings: ECS53 * Extra Shifter Trait: ECS53;RE114 * Extraordinary Artisan: ECS53 * Eye of Medani: Dra140 * Favored in House: ECS53 * Fear No Bonds: DragMag355.76 * Feral Mark: Dra140 * Fierce Mind (Shifter): DragMag355.76 * Filth Eater: Sh157 * Flensing Strike: ECS53 * Flying Tiger Style: SoS117 * Frantic Rage: FE147 * Friends of the Tribes: PE75 * Galifaran Scholar: PE77 * Gatekeeper Initiate: ECS54 * Gatekeepers Mark: Dra140 * Gestalt Anchor: RE112 * Gestalt Might Psionic: SoS117 * Giant Banemagic: SX135 * Gift of Xoriat: DragMag332.45 * Gorebrute Elite: RE114 * Grace of Ghallanda: Dra140 * Great Bite: ECS54 * Great Rend: ECS54 * Greater Aberrant Dragonmark: Dra140 * Greater Dragonmark: ECS54 * Greater Powerful Charge: ECS54 * Greater Shifter Defense: ECS54 * Greensinger Initiate: ECS54 * Greensingers Mark: Dra141 * Hashalaq Ancestor: PE83 * Haunting Melody: ECS54 * Hazing Strike: SoS117 * Healing Factor: ECS55 * Healing Strike: Dra141 * Heart of Siberys: Dra141 * Heroic Channeling Divine: FE147 * Heroic Companion: MoE48 * Heroic Devotion Divine: FE147 * Heroic Focus: MoE48 * Heroic Metamagic: RE109 * Heroic Spirit: ECS55 * Hunters Mark: Dra141 * Improved Damage Reduction: ECS55 * Improved Draconic Aura: Dra141 * Improved Flight Item (Item Creation): Sh157 * Improved Fortification: ECS55 * Improved Homunculus: MoE49 * Improved Natural Attack: ECS55 * Improved Resiliency: RE119 * Indistinct (Umbragen): DragMag330.48 * Indomitable Discipline: PE86 * Insidious Terror Racial: SoS117 * Investigate: ECS55 * Ironwood Body: RE119 * Jaws of Death: RE119 * Jungle Veteran: SX135 * Kalashtar Mindlink Racial: SoS117 * Kalashtar Thoughtshifter: RE118 * Khyber’s Fury: DragMag332.45 * Knight Training: ECS56 * Least Dragonmark: ECS56 * Legendary Artisan: ECS56 * Lesser Aberrant Dragonmark: Dra141 * Lesser Dragonmark: ECS56 * Longstride Elite: ECS57;RE114 * Longtooth Elite: RE114 * Lucid Channeling: FE147 * Manifest Druid: PE122 * Manifest Flight: Sh157 * Manifest Leap: Sh157 * Manticore's Sting: Dra44 * Mark of Deflection: Dra142 * Mark of Destiny: Dra142 * Mark of Madness: Dra142 * Mark of Purity: Dra142 * Mark of Resilience: Dra142 * Mark of Stars: Dra142 * Mark of the Dauntless: Dra142 * Mark of the Recovery: Dra142 * Mark of the Wilderness: Dra143 * Mark of Truth: Dra142 * Mark of Twelve Moons: Dra142 * Mark of Vengeance: Dra143 * Mark of Vermin: Dra143 * Mark of Xoriat: Dra143 * Master Linguist: RE109 * Master of Wards: Dra143 * Mastery of Chaos and Order: PE125 * Mastery of Day and Night: PE125 * Mastery of Dreams: PE125 * Mastery of Faerie Enchantment: PE125 * Mastery of Ice and Fire: PE126 * Mastery of Madness: PE126 * Mastery of the Azure Sky: PE125 * Mastery of the Battleground: PE125 * Mastery of the Dead: PE125 * Mastery of the Mists: PE126 * Mastery of the Silver Void: PE126 * Mastery of Twilight Denizens: PE126 * Mastery of Twisted Shadow: PE126 * Mighty Dragonmark: Dra143 * Mind Mask Psionic: SoS117 * Mithral Body: ECS57 * Mithral Body: RE119 * Mithral Fluidity: ECS57 * Monastic Training: ECS57 * Monk's Spade Mind Blade: SoS118 * Mountain Stance: SoS118 * Mror Stalwart: RE109 * Music of Growth: ECS57 * Music of Making: ECS57 * Mutable Body: RE110 * Mysterious Magic: SX135 * Nightborn Dragonmark: Dra143 * Nightbringer Initiate: FE147 * One with the Darkness (Umbragen): DragMag330.48 * Orien Battle Stride: Dra143 * Overload Metabolism: PE151 * Path of Shadows: RE110 * Perfect Reflection: PE25 * Persona Immersion: RE110 * Pole Master: SoS118 * Powerful Charge: ECS57 * Precise Swing: ECS58 * Prophecy's Artifex: MoE50 * Prophecy's Explorer: MoE50 * Prophecy's Hero: MoE50 * Prophecy's Mind: MoE50 * Prophecy's Shaper: MoE50 * Prophecy's Shepherd: MoE50 * Prophecy's Slayer: MoE51 * Protective Mark: Dra143 * Psiforged Body: MoE51 * Psionic Luck: MoE51 * Psychic Rush: MoE51 * Psychic Warfare Tactical: SoS118 * Pursue: ECS58 * Quick Change: RE110 * Quicken Dragonmark: MoE51;Dra143 * Quill of Sivis: Dra144 * Quori Dread Racial: SoS118 * Racial Emulation: RE110 * Ragewild Fighting: RE118 * Raging Luck: ECS58 * Rapid Infusion: MoE51 * Razorclaw Elite: RE114 * Reactive Shifting: RE115 * Recognize Impostor: ECS58 * Relic Hunter: RE111 * Rending Claws: SX135 * Repel Aberration: ECS58 * Repel Outsiders: SoS118 * Research: ECS59 * Right of Counsel: ECS59 * Ritual of Arcane Opposition: PE60 * Ritual of Blight's Embrace: PE60 * Ritual of the Timeless Soul: PE60 * Ritual of the Woodland Bond: PE60 * Sacred Resilience: FE147 * Second Slam: RE120 * Sentinel Stance: Dra144 * Serpent Strike: ECS60 * Shadow Marches Warmonger: RE111 * Shadow Shift (Umbragen): DragMag330.48 * Shaped Splash: RE111 * Shield of Blades: PE141 * Shield of Deneith: PE48 * Shield of Siberys: Dra144 * Shield of Thought: RE113 * Shifter Acrobatics: PE135 * Shifter Agility: RE115 * Shifter Defense: ECS60 * Shifter Ferocity: ECS60;RE115 * Shifter Instincts: RE115 * Shifter Magnetism: PE135 * Shifter Multiattack: ECS60 * Shifter Savagery: RE115 * Shifter Stamina: RE115 * Shifter Stealth: PE135 * Shiftsilver Mastery (Shifter): DragMag355.76 * Ship Savvy: RE112 * Shocking Fist: PE151 * Silver Smite: ECS60 * Silver Tracery: RE120 * Song of the Heart: ECS60 * Soothe the Beast: ECS60 * Soulblade Warrior: RE120 * Spiked Body: RE120 * Spirit of the Stallion: PE141 * Spiritual Force: RE113 * Spontaneous Casting: ECS61 * Stable Footing: RE112 * Sting Strike (Drow): DragMag345.40 * Stone Breaker Style: SoS118 * Stormrider: Dra144 * Storms Riposte: Dra144 * Strength of the Shadow (Umbragen): DragMag330.48 * Strength of Two: RE113 * Strong Mind: ECS61 * Stunning Master: SoS119 * Sudden Willow Strike: PE109 * Sustaining Darkness (Umbragen): DragMag330.48 * Swarm's Embrace: Sh158 * Swiftness of Orien: PE48 * Swiftwing Elite: RE116 * Symbiont Mastery: MoE51 * Talenta Dinosaur Bond: PE75 * Talenta Drifter: PE75 * Talenta Warrior: RE112 * Tashalatora: SoS119 * Totem Companion: ECS61 * Touch of Captivation: PE35 * Touch of Deception: PE35 * Touch of Madness: DragMag332.45 * Touch of Silver: FE148 * Touch of Summoning: PE35 * Trap Warden: Dra144 * Truedive Elite: RE116 * Umbral Mark: Dra144 * Unarmored Body: RE120 * Undead Empathy: ECS61 * Unlock Dragonmark: Dra144 * Unnatural Enemy: PE86 * Unquenchable Flame of Life: FE148 * Unyielding Bond of Soul: FE148 * Urban Tracking: ECS61 * Valenar Trample: PE141 * Vermin Companion: ECS62 * Vermin Shape: ECS62 * Versatile Unarmed Strike: SoS119 * Voices of the Void (Umbragen): DragMag330.48 * Wand Mastery: ECS62 * Wand Surge: MoE51 * Ward of Khyber: Dra145 * Warden Initiate: ECS62 * Whirling Steel Strike: ECS62 * White Scorpion Strike: RE112 * Wildhunt Elite: RE116 * Wind and Fire Style: SoS119 * Wings of the Wraith (Umbragen): DragMag330.48 * Winters Mark: Dra145 * Worldly Focus: FE148 * Wrest Possession: FE148 Prestige Classes * alchemist savant: MoE53 * argent fist: FE70 * atavist: RE133 * black dog: Dra95 * Blade of Orien: Dra97 * bone knight: FN117 * cabinet trickster: RE139 * Cannith wand adept: Sh162 * cataclysm mage: EH58 * Citadel elite: Sh163 * Cyran avenger: FN86 * Cyre scout: Dra101 * Dark Lantern: FN68 * deadgrim: MoE57 * Deneith warden: Dra105 * dragon prophet: MoE63 * dragonmark heir: ECS73 * Duraak'ash: Dra107 * Eldeen ranger: ECS74 * elemental scion of Zilargo: MoE68 * escalation mage: FE52 * exorcist of the Silver Flame: ECS77 * extreme explorer: ECS79 * Fist of Dal Quor: SoS119 * Haztaratain: SoS122 * heir of Siberys: ECS80 * impure prince: MoE73 * knight phantom: FN41 * landforged walker: SX123 * master inquisitive: ECS82 * Medani prophet: Dra111 * moonspeaker: RE143 * nosomatic chirurgeon: Dra114 * planar shepherd: FE105 * primal scholar: SX127 * quori mindhunter: MoE77 * quori nightmare: RE148 * reachrunner: RE153 * recaster: RE157 * reforged: RE161 * renegade mastermaker: MoE81 * scorpion wraith: SX130 * shadow hunter: Dra117 * Sharn skymage: Sh165 * silver key: Dra121 * silver pyromancer: FN150 * sovereign speaker: FE32 * spellcarved soldier: RE166 * storm sentry: Dra124 * thief of life: FE84 * thunder guide: EH64 * unbound scroll: Dra127 * Vadalis beastkeeper: Dra131 * vigilant sentinel of Aerenal: MoE85 * warforged juggernaut: ECS83 * weretouched master: ECS85 * windwright captain: EH70 Spells * Regular Spells ** Arcane Seal: DragMag344.82 ** Cloak of Khyber: DragMag337.58 ** Flamebound Symbol: FN154 ** Flamebound Weapon: FN155 ** Shockwave: DragMag344.82 ** Whispering Flame: FN155 ---- * Artifact spells: DragMag345.77 ** Disjoin Possession: DragMag345.77 ** Eskelia’s Soul Cyclone: DragMag345.77 ** Hibyrntic’s Curse: DragMag345.77 ** Telepathic Strike: DragMag345.78 ** Life Spring: DragMag345.78 ---- * Invocations ** Voice of Madness: DragMag332.44 Special Materials * Shiftsilver: DragMag355.77 Magic Items * Amulet of the Silent Word: DragMag344.82 * Amulet of the Twelve Moons (minor artifact): DragMag355.77 * Battlevisor (warforged component): DragMag352.84 * Camouflaged Compartment (warforged component): DragMag352.84 * Circlet of the Third Eye (warforged component): DragMag341.47 * Clone Mask (artifact warforged component): DragMag341.50 * Disk of Illumination (warforged component): DragMagDR341.47 * Disk of Shadow (warforged component): DragMagDR341.48 * Gauntlet of the Deft Hand (warforged component): DragMag341.48 * Gauntlets of Excavation (warforged component): DragMag341.48 * Giant Tooth Arrow: DragMag345.38 * Iron-Tooth Girdle (warforged component): DragMag341.48 * Jewels of Dazzling Light (warforged component): DragMag341.48 * Scorpion Brand (warforged component): DragMag341.49 * Shatterspike: DragMag345.37 * Spring-Heeled Boots (warforged component): DragMag341.49 * Stone of Internal Fire (warforged component): DragMag341.49 Vehicles * Air Cutter: DragMag329.80 Monsters * Akleu (outsider): DragMag348.50 * Alchemy Beetle: SX74 * Arcane Ballista: FW149 * Ascendant Councilor: ECS276 * Bulette, Karrnathi: FN122 * Carcass Crab: ECS277 * Daelkyr: ECS278;DragMag332.40,42; DragMag348.49-59 * Dark Fury: see Du’lora * Dinosaur, Clawfoot: ECS279 * Dinosaur, Fastieth: ECS280 * Dinosaur, Glidewing: ECS280 * Dolgaunt: ECS281 * Dolgrim: ECS282 * Dolgrue (aberration): DragMag348.51 * Dracolich: DragMag344.89 * Dragon, Spiretop: Sh185 * Dragonhound: see Skaravojen * Dream Serpent: SX76 * Dreamstealer: see Hashalaq * Drifters: DragMag324.46 * Du’lora (Qouri): DragMag324.49, * Du'ulora Quori: SoS153 * Eidolons: DragMag324.46 * Essence Reaver: SoS147 * Eyebinder: see Kalaraq * Feral Spirit: Sh178 * Forgewraith: Sh179 * Hag, Dusk: ECS284 * Hashalaq (Quori): DragMag324.51 * Hashalaq Quori: SoS154 * Hob (Drifter): DragMag324.46 * Homunculus, Dedicated Wright: ECS285 * Homunculus, Expeditious Messenger: ECS285 * Homunculus, Furtive Flicher: ECS286 * Homunculus, Iron Defender: ECS287 * Horrid Animal (Template): ECS287 * Horse, Valenar Riding: ECS289 * Inspired: ECS290 * Jungle Giant: SX77 * Kalaraq (Quori): DragMag324.53 * Kalaraq Quori: SoS156 * Karrnathi Dread Marshal: FW150 * Kyra (outsider): DragMag348.52 * Living Fireball: DragMag329.50 * Living Spell (Template): ECS293 * Lizardfolk: DragMag335.56 * Madborn (template): FN123 * Magebred Animal (Template): ECS295 * Mistling (Template): FW152 * Opabinia (aberration): DragMag348.56 * Primordial Giant (Template): SX79 * Quorbound Creature (Template): SoS150 * Quorbred Creature (Template): SoS151 * Quorcraft Warforged: SX84 * Quori: DragMag324.48 * Radiant Idol: Sh180 * Rakshasa, Zakya: ECS297 * Roach Thrall: Sh183 * Scorrow: SX81 * Silvereye Marauder (construct): FN155 * Skaravojen (Keeper's Pet): FN139 * Skeletal Steed: FN116 * Skeleton, Karrnathi: ECS292 * Spellshadow (Drifter): DragMag324.47 * Swarm, Rancid Beetle: Sh182 * Symbiont, Living Breastplate: ECS298 * Symbiont, Tentacle Whip: ECS300 * Symbiont, Tongueworm: ECS300 * Tentacle Spider: SX83 * Tsucora Quori: ECS296 * Umbragen (Drow): DragMag330.43-48 * Umbral Spy: FW155 * Undying Councilor: ECS301 * Undying Soldier: ECS302 * Warforged Raptor: FW157 * Warforged Scorpion: SX85 * Warforged Titan: ECS302 * Wingwyrd (monstrous humnoid): FN156 * Xenostelid (aberration): DragMag348.57 * Xorbeast (aberration): DragMag348.58 * Yuan-ti Wretchling: SX86 * Zombie, Karrnathi: ECS292 * Zombie, Rancid Beetle: Sh183 Rules * Action Points: ECS45-46 * Argent Sign (secret language): FN144 * Channeling: ECS102-103 * Exiled Fiends: DragMag337.59 * Experience in Dreams: DragMag324.46 * Immortal Spirits: DragMag337.63 * Possession: ECS100-103 NPC Stat Blocks * Acolyte of Transition (elf cleric 3): RE76 * Aesteraan (chosen soulknife 5/fist of Dal Quor 3): SoS122 * Akanna Lightwind (halfling rogue 2/paladin 4/deadgrim 3): MoE63 * Aldred Enduru (halfling ranger 4/rogue 1/impure prince 3): MoE76 * Alirrin Shir (human ranger 4/Vadalis beastkeeper 3): Dra133 * Ardras d’Jorasco (halfling adept 9): Dra40 * Arek Islecarn Explorer (half-elf ranger 4/extreme explorer 1): EH53 * Ari d’Medani (half-elf cleric 4/dragonmark heir 1/Medani prophet 2): Dra113 * Aron “Sharpsword” Fain (human rogue 2/fighter 4/dark lantern 4): FN73 * Arthan d’Bentalle (dust-stuffed human aristocrat 3/rogue 3): EH114 * Ashaya d’Lyrandar (half-elf sorcerer 4/dragonmark heir 3): ECS74 * Ax’ayuma Tokazz (drow ranger 6/scorpion wraith 4): SX132 * Baella Swiftstep (shifter druid 8/moonspeaker 4): RE147 * Battering Ram (warforged fighter 5/warforged juggernaut 4): ECS84 * Batwigg the Vole (dwarf rogue 6/silver key 3): Dra123 * Bhimaani (human monk 2/druid 3/haztaratain 1): SoS125 * Blackscale Lizardfolk Leader (blackscale lizardfolk barbarian 5): SX63 * Boromar Pickpocket (halfling rogue 3): Sh151 * Brina d’Medani (half-elf rogue 3): Dra57 * Brother Micah (half-orc monk 2/paladin 4/argent fist 4): FE73 * Captain Malik Otherro (human paladin 8): FN141 * Carrion Tribe Rot Lord (human barbarian 7): EH111 * Cavallah (ogre mage rogue 3): Sh152 * Citadel Agent (human expert 2/rogue 2): Sh140 * Corius Corralyn d’Sivis (gnome expert 6): Dra76 * Creilath Movanek (half-elf bard 4/master inquisitive 4): ECS83 * Cultist of the Dragon Below (human ranger 4): EH103 * Cutter (warforged barbarian 1): ECS308 * Daelkyr Half-Blood Rogue (daelkyr half-blood rogue 3): MoE39 * Daelkyr Half-Blood Wizard (daelkyr half-blood wizard 3): MoE39 * Danlerna d’Deneith (human rogue 6/Deneith warden 6): Dra107 * Davienne of Sigilstar (halfling cleric5/exorcist of the silver flame 5): ECS78 * Deerian Black (half-elf artificer 8/windwright captain 5): EH75 * Demise (4th level) (elf artificer1/necromancer 3): ECS252 * Demise (8th level) (elf artificer1/necromancer 3): ECS252 * Drow Aquasa (drow fighter 8/ranger 5): SX73 * Drow Disciple (drow adept 2): SX69 * Drow Firebringer (drow sorcerer 7): SX71 * Drow Hunter (drow ranger 2): SX69 * Drow Kaxat (drow fighter 6/ranger 3): SX72 * Drow Lookout (drow warrior 1): SX68 * Drow Poisoner (drow rogue 5/assassin 1): SX71 * Drow Raider (drow ranger 2/fighter 2): SX70 * Drow Scout (drow ranger 3): RE78 * Drow Shaman (drow cleric 7): SX71 * Du’ulora Champion (du’ulora inspired psychic warrior 12): SoS66 * Dusk Steelgleam Owner of the Champion Inquisitive Agency (changeling rogue 3/master inquisitive 3): RE54 * Dwarf Warrior (dwarf warrior 3): RE73 * Dzarro Silvervein (dwarf fighter 8): FN141 * Elite Guard (half-orc warrior 2): Sh143 * Elite Watch Guard (human warrior 2): Sh137 * Elvinor Elorrenthi d’Pharlan (elf bard 8/shadowdancer 4): Dra70 * Endira d’Deneith (human paladin 5/dragonmark heir 3): Dra30 * Ethon Panjilcuttra (rakshasa artificer 8): EH113 * Findelas Devotee of Kythri (half-elf druid 6/planar Shepard 8): FE109 * Fraihna Lohzzen (eneko ranger 8): SoS91 * Garrett Thorngage d’Jorasco (halfling druid 5/dragonmark heir 1/nosomatic chirurgeon 4): Dra116 * Gath (human lich cleric 14): Sh104 * Gathan Warden (human ranger 5/warden of the wood Eldeen Ranger 4): ECS76 * Gendrun (ogre mage quorbred fighter 1): SoS151 * Gnome information Broker (gnome bard 4): RE84 * Goblin Assassin (goblin ranger 5/assassin 3): RE89 * Graven (warforged artificer 1/fighter 6/spellcarved soldier 4): RE170 * Greenbody (warforged druid 5/landforged walker 3): SX126 * Guard Captain (human fighter 3): Sh143 * Gwentan the Bear (shifter barbarian 3/ranger 2/weretouched master 5): ECS87 * Halas Martain (5th level) (half-elf rogue 3/ranger 2): ECS253 * Halas Martain (9th level) (half-elf rogue 3/ranger 3/Extreme Explorer 3): ECS253 * Halfling Lath (halfling ranger 9): RE98 * Half-Orc Inquisitive (half-orc ranger 1/rogue 1): RE94 * Harthan d’Cannith (human artificer 8/alchemist savant 2): MoE57 * Haydith ir’Wynarn (human aristocrat 1): FN60 * Hazel d’Orien House Courier (human expert 6): EH85 * High Cardinal Krozen (human cleric 12): FN142 * High-Level Enforcer (warforged fighter 8/warforged juggernaut 5): SX55 * High-Level Leader (shifter ranger 5/horizon walker 10): SX57 * House Lyrandar Pilot (half-elf bard 5): RE91 * Hruit (shifter lich druid 6/sharn skymage 3): Sh104 * Imre Levalle Corrupt Trustee (dwarf rogue 6): EH51 * Inspired Manipulator (inspired psion (telepath) 5/monk 2): RE101 * Jabreki Osluuhn (elf rogue 5/viligant sentinel of Aerenal): MoE89 * Jaela Daran (Inside the Cathedral in Flamekeep) (human cleric 18): FN138 * Jaela Daran Keeper of the Flame (human cleric 3): FN138 * Janilya the Fearless (half-orc rogue 3/barbarian 2/thief of life 5): FE87 * Jaxon d’Cannith (human sorcerer 6): Dra23 * Jeeryth Ritaal (ghost necromancer 13): EH125 * Kalaasharrna (half-orc rogue 4/master inquisitive 3): Dra81 * Kaleth Shold’Phiarlan (elf rogue 3/urban renger 2/shadow hunter 5): Dra120 * Karg (ogre expert 2): Sh120 * Katal Hazath patrol (githyanki ranger 2/fighter 2): EH95 * Katal Hazath Patrol Psion (githyanki psion (telepath) 4): EH95 * Keshta (gnoll ranger 4): Sh153 * Khyber Scout (githyanki ranger 6): EH95 * Kievan ir’Talar (human wizard 5/cleric 1/silver pyromancer 2): FN154 * King Boranel (human aristocrat 3/fighter 8): FN58 * King Kaius (human vampire aristocrat 2/fighter 11): FN104 * Knight-Marshal of the Citadel Sir Banarak Tithon (human fighter 7/citadel elite 5): Sh139 * Kor ir/Wynarn Commander of the Citadel (human aristocrat 3/fighter 3): FN58 * Kunigaal the Desecrator (human barbarian 10/fighter 2): SoS105 * Lady Aeylia d’Thuranni (elf aristocrat 1/urban ranger 4/shadow hunter 5): Dra88 * Lanharath (kalashtar soulknife 5/atavist 4): RE138 * Lieutenant bara Mernu (human fighter 1/wizard 5/knight phantom 4): FN44 * Lieutenant Meira (shifter warrior 8/ranger 6): Sh141 * Liviltali (kalashtar psion (telepath) 5/quori nightmare 2): RE152 * Longstrider Border Guard (Shifted) (shifter ranger 4/wizard 1): EH44 * Lord Morrikan d’Kundarak (dwarf aristocrat 3/fighter 9/heir of Siberys 2): Dra46 * Lord of Blades,The (warforged fighter 2/artificer 5/warforged juggernaut 5): FN84 * Lovos The Shadow of the Wolf (longstride shifter sorcerer 6/escalation mage 3): FE55 * Low-Level Caster (half-elf druid 3): SX55 * Low-Level Human Mugger (human warrior 1): Sh153 * Madox Kaminarr (human paladin 4/bone knight 6): FN121 * Madra Sil Sarin (gnome rogue 7/assassin 5): Sh123 * Malena d’Lyrandar (half-elf fighter 2/swashbuckler 3/storm sentry 4): Dra126 * Malevanor High Priest of Vol (mummy cleric 8): FN106 * Mallai Swiftstep (shifter ranger 5/reachrunner 3): RE156 * Marauders of Hakatorvhak (half-black dragon human fighter 4): EH146 * Margana Corleis (human wizard 11): FN24 * Menya d’Cannith (human artificer 9/Cannith wand adept 3): Sh113 * Mid-Level Caster (half-elf druid 15): SX55 * Mid-Level Enforcer (warforged fighter 5/warforged juggernaut 1): SX54 * Mid-Level Leader (shifter ranger 5/horizon walker 3): SX56 * Milya d’Orien (human fighter 6/blade of Orien 3): Dra101 * Mina Islecarn Explorer (half-elf rogue 4): EH53 * Mirasandra ir’Thavar (half-elf aristocrat 4/ranger 2/Cyran avenger 3): FN90 * Moras Tann (halfling bard 5/black dog 4): Dra98 * Nicolette d’Lyrandar Docging Tower Master (half-elf aristocrat 2/monk 6): EH81 * Orc hunter (orc barbarian 2/ranger 2): RE104 * Per (changeling rogue 6/cabinet trickster 3): RE143 * Petty Cultist (orc warrior 1): EH101 * Primordial Sun Giant Warlock (sun giant warlock 5): SX79 * Prince Jurian ir/Wynarn (human rogue 5/fighter 4): FN23 * Psiforged Psychic Warrior (psiforged psychic warrior 3): MoE41 * Psiforged Telepath (psiforged psion (telepath) 5): MoE41 * Queen Aurala (human aristocrat 8): FN22 * Queen Daini ir’Wynarn (human aristocrat 4): FN140 * Quorcraft Warforged Barbarian (warforged dbarbarian 4): SX84 * Ravi d’Vadalis (human ranger 6): Dra93 * Redcloak Adept (elf adept 9): Sh142 * Redcloak Countermage (dwarf magewright 8/fighter 1): Sh142 * Redcloak Soldier (human warrior 7/fighter 2): Sh141 * Redcloak Soldier (half-orc warrior 7/barbarian 2): Sh142 * Rikard d’Orien (human bard 5): Dra63 * Rous (changeling rogue 6/extreme explorer 3): ECS80 * Royal Eye of Aundair (changeling rogue 3): RE53 * Roywin Garrick (gnome wizard 5/elemental savant (cold) 3): MoE35 * Rurik d’Kundarak (dwarf fighter 12/heir os Siberys 2): ECS81 * Ryla d’Ghallanda (halfling aristocrat 4/dragonmark heir 2): Dra35 * Saber (warforged fighter 3): ECS317 * Sahuagin Spy (sahuagin (malenti) expert 1/rogue 2): SX64 * Sample Artificer (warforged artificer 5): Sh173 * Sample Artificer (warforged artificer 15): Sh173 * Sample Madborn (half-elf ranger 3): FN124 * Sejra Whitebender (halfling cleric 5/sovereign speaker 7): FE35 * Sever Brave (warforged sorcerer 7/reforged 3): RE165 * Sgt. Dolom (dwarf fighter 3): ECS309 * Shadowblade (kalashtar soulknife 3): RE69 * Shae-ahm Rhen Skyshadow (gnome rogue 7/elemental scion 3): MoE73 * Shellek (changeling rogue 6/extreme explorer 2): EH57 * Shifter Scout (shifter ranger 2): RE38 * Shifter Shaman (shifter druid 4): RE39 * Silayuss (human wizard 7/primal scholar 3): SX129 * Silvertongue (kalashtar psion (telepath) 3): RE70 * Skakan (goblin expert 3): ECS311 * Sulaashta Steelbane (half-orc ranger 6/duraak’ash 6): Dra110 * Sulwar d’Cannith (human ranger 3/artificer 1/Cyre scout 4): Dra104 * Syla Syrralan d’Sivis (gnome artificer 5/unbound scroll 3): Dra130 * Syrina d’Lyrandar (half-elf bard 4/dragonmark heir 3/windwright captain 1): EH74 * Taelyn d’Lyrandar (half-elf expert 5/wizard 2): Dra52 * Tarya d’Cannith (human artificer 10): Sh113 * Thalas (human artificer 7/renegade mastermaker 1): MoE85 * Three (warforged fighter 3/paladin 5): FN59 * Thrush Xivdrad (human fighter 4/thunder guide 3): EH69 * Tilbor the Divine (goblin cleric 5): EH101 * Tribal Warrior (shifter barbarian 3): RE39 * Tsucora Dreamblade (tsucora inspired soulknife 6/psionic assassin 2): SoS67 * Typical Airship Stevedore (half-elf expert 2): EH81 * Typical Artificer of the Twelve (human artificer 8): ECS246 * Typical Aurum Concordian (dwarf aristocrat 5): ECS227 * Typical Blood of Vol Priest (half-elf cleric 5): ECS228 * Typical Dragon Below Cultist (human rogue 2/cleric 2): ECS231 * Typical Dreaming Dark Spy (inspired psion (seer) 4/rogue 3): ECS240 * Typical Emerald Claw Soldier (human warrior 2): ECS245 * Typical Gatekeeper Initiate (half-orc druid 4): ECS241 * Typical House Cannith Magewright (human magewright 3): ECS232 * Typical House Deneith Sentinel Marshal (human paladin 5): ECS233 * Typical House Ghallanda Innkeeper (halfling rogue 2/expert 2): ECS233 * Typical House Jorasco Healer (halfling adept 3): ECS233 * Typical House Kundarak Banker (dwarf expert 3): ECS234 * Typical House Lyrandar Windwright (half-elf expert 4): ECS235 * Typical House Medani Sentry (half-elf expert 3/fighter 1): ECS235 * Typical House Orien Courier (human rogue 3/expert 3): ECS236 * Typical House Phiarlan Entertainer/Spy (elf bard 4): ECS236 * Typical House Sivis Scribe (gnome expert 6): ECS238 * Typical House Tharashk Bounty Hunter (half-orc ranger 4): ECS238 * Typical House Thuranni Assassin (elf rogue 6/assassin 1): ECS239 * Typical House Vadalis Handler (human commoner 5): ECS240 * Typical Library Clerk (gnome expert 6): ECS242 * Typical Lords of Dust Member (zakya rakshasa fighter 5): ECS243 * Typical Lyrandar Travel Official (half-elf expert 1/magewright 1): EH16 * Typical Morgrave Professor (dwarf expert 4): ECS244 * Typical Orien Secret Courier (human ranger 3/rogue 1): EH17 * Typical Priest of Transition (elf cleric 9): EH106 * Typical Rail Hand (human commoner 1): EH84 * Typical Royal Scion (human aristocrat 3): ECS245 * Typical Seren Brave (human barbarian 2): EH98 * Typical Shroud of Scales (human sorcerer 6): EH98 * Typical Silver Flame Priest (human cleric 4): ECS230 * Typical Warden of the Wood (human druid 6): ECS247 * Typical Wayfinder Explorer (changeling rogue 5/ranger 1/extreme explorer 2): ECS247 * Tyrass (very old gold dragon loremaster 6): EH118 * Vaalissek (human wizard 5/cataclysm mage 3): EH63 * Valenar Rider (elf ranger 2): RE81 * Visionary (kalashtar psion (seer)3): RE70 * Vurlaak D’Tharashk (half-orc rogue 4/dragonmark heir 3): MoE33 * Warforged (warforged rogue 2): ECS312 * Watch Captain (human fighter 5): Sh137 * Watch Guards (human warrior 2): ECS310 * Watch Patrol (human warrior 1): Sh136 * Watch Sergeant (dwarf fighter 3): Sh136 * Whalin (human psychic warrior 6/quori mindhunter 3): MoE81 * Yak Folk Puppeteer (yak folk sorcerer 2/stone giant vesssel): SX66 * Yesrin Lieng (human sorcerer 6/dragon prophet 3): MoE68 * Yuzdeep Xeel (human warlock 10): SoS29 * Ziv (changeling illusionist 6/recaster 5): RE161 Category:Resources